Energon Veggies
by cybertronianMelody
Summary: fixed  Miko makes friends with a teen that nobody acknowledges. Why? Bulkhead finds energon under somebody's house.  How will the Autobots mine it without being discovered?
1. The Time of Day

**Energon Veggies**

A high school age teen was curled up under a blanket on the living room floor of his home. The room was dark because it was the middle of the night. There was no sound except for the teen's weeping.

The teen tried to will the pain of both body and mind away, and tried to drown out the voices in his head; sinister voices that degraded his existence and tore at his soul. The teen sighed heavily as gazed up at the ceiling. He'd given up wiping away that emerged from his dark green eyes and down his pale cheeks.

"Please," he whispered shakily, "Leave me alone."

Then, he lay on his side and cried himself to sleep.

About mid afternoon, most of the students at Jasper High had study hall. Three students were heading toward the library for that reason alone.

Until recently, they hadn't even realized they shared this same period. In fact, if not for these three kids witnessing something no human was ever suppose to even know about, they may have never gotten past the name base.

When the trio entered the library, they were greeted by the sight of their classmates studying, reading, and quiet chattering. Jack was about to go and sit with Sierra, but Miko grabbed his arm and started pulling him and Raf toward a different table.

"Not today, lover boy," she teased, "I need help with my math homework and a study buddy for history class since I bombed the last paper."

Raf was for math since he was ahead of his age group in that category, and Jack was in the same history class as Miko and he had done well on the last paper. Jack just sighed and let Miko drag them wherever she deemed their study space, but they were abruptly halted by Raf.

"Miko, we can't sit there," the 12.25 year old whispered.

The older teens stared in confusion, than Jack looked toward the table Miko had been pulling them towards and froze. The table was empty except for one individual.

A teen, in the same age group as Jack and Miko, sat at the table with textbook, notebook, and pencil in front of him. He had headphones and mp3 on and he wore long jeans, running shoes, and a long sleeved tee with a hood. All his clothes; backpack; Ipod and headphones were black. His skin was so pale one could easily make out all the major veins. A few years ago, his hair had been brown, but it had faded into a sandy off white color. Everyone suspected he was nothing but skin and bones, but one couldn't tell because of how big and baggy his clothes were. If not for the fact he was taking notes, his sleeves usually covered his hands.

He was just sitting there, doing his homework, and ignored everyone while listening to music through his headphones. Jack hesitated then pulled back as well. Miko stared dumbfounded at both of them.

"That's Carson," Raf explained, "We're not supposed to go near him."

"And why not," Miko huffed, "He looks harmless to me."

Jack sighed, "Miko, it's not necessarily that. There are a lot of rumors flying around that he does drugs. It would explain his altered physical appearance over the last couple of years."

"My mom said that if she ever caught me anywhere near him, I'd be grounded forever," Raf was starting to sound a little panicked.

Jack replied, "Yeah, mine too."

Miko just blew it off, "Last I checked rumors are not facts and my okaasan taught me to never judge someone by a rumor or their appearance. I've been judged by my clothes and hair enough to know how it feels. Just because I wear combat boots doesn't mean I'm a law breaker. You know I expected better from the substitute Prime."

That last statement came with air quotes and caused Jack to flinch a little. Raf looked ashamed too; but before either of them could say anything, Miko turned on her heels and strutted toward the loner.

Carson was so used to being alone and ignored that the slam of a sling bag on the table he was sitting at nearly caused he to jump out of his skin. He had a hand on his chest and tried to catch his breath. He looked at the sling, then the hand on the sling, then his eyes traveled up the arm attached to the hand, and then he made eye contact with the owner of the arm, hand, and sling.

'It's the exchange student,' Carson pondered, 'Guess no one has warned her about me yet.'

"Hi," she chirped, "I'm Miko Nakadai. Mind if I sit here?"

Carson didn't know what to do. He wanted to say yes. It had been a long time since he had talked to someone that wasn't a police officer; but out the corner of his eye, Carson could see everybody in the library staring at them.

'Somebody will probably come over to save her momentarily, so may as well not answer,' Carson sighed and as if on cue.

"Hey, Miko," Sierra called and waved her over, "You can sit with us."

"Nah, your table is already crammed. Thank anyway."

And with that, Miko plopped down right next to Carson. Everyone gasped and Carson stiffened while keeping his head down. He could feel several eyes drilling into him. He was about to give up and leave, but froze at the sound of two other chairs being pulled out at his table.

He looked up to see that sitting furthest away was Raf. Carson didn't know much about him except he had to be awfully smart because they were in the same honors math class. When Carson gazed at the occupant between Miko and Raf, he flinched when he saw it was Jack Darby. When Jack gazed back, Carson shivered and looked down. Jack felt partially ashamed, but his thoughts were interrupted.

"How can you be cold," Miko teased, "We're in a desert state right? Plus, you're covered in black."

Miko reached over and pinched the sleeve covering Carson's bicep which caused him to sit up straight with wide green eyes looking ahead.

"Hey, you've got some pretty green peepers," Miko giggled as Carson blushed, "There's some color on that pastey face!"

Then, she proceeded to pinch Carson's cheeks. All the while, everyone continued to watch in a stupefied shock except for the blond approaching the table. She stopped and remained standing at the end farthest from Carson.

"Mika, I know you're new here so chances are its only ignorance that led you to sit here, but rumor has it that this guy puts questionable things in his bloodstream which would explain why he wears long sleeves. Gotta hide those needle marks right," Sierra's friend sneered at Carson.

Carson looked down and Miko's blood boiled up, but she managed to stay in check for once.

"First, my name is Miko, not Mika. Secondly, funny you of all people should mention rumors. Last I heard, you and Vince did the horizontal monster mash in the back of his car. That would explain why you're walking funny and wearing that tacky scarf. Gotta hide those hickies right?"

If this were an anime, everyone's eyes would be white dinner plates. There was a tension that screamed cat fight crackling through the air. Sierra's friend was gritting her teeth and gripping her textbook so hard that her knuckles were turning white. She stomped around the table and held her book over her head.

"YOU BITCH," she shrieked as she swung the book down as hard as she could toward Miko's head.

A loud smacking sound rang through the library and left a complete silence in its wake. Miko had squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the blow; but it never came.

'What did she hit then,' Miko pondered as she slowly opened one eye.

She saw Carson standing over her. Somehow, he had put himself between Miko and that book turned weapon. He had been hit in the back of the head and he was partially hunched over with a pained look on his face.

Next thing, everyone knew the blond psycho had been grabbed by the ear and was being dragged away by the librarian. Looks like something worse than detention would be waiting for her this time.

Carson fell to his hands and knees, and everybody saw blood on the back of his head. Miko got up to help him, but Carson got right back up and ran out the doors before anyone could do anything.

Miko took off after him and they wound up in the men's room. Carson stuck his head under the faucet and washed away the blood. When the water ran clear, he stood up straight, and then jumped when he saw Miko's reflection.

"You're not supposed to be in here," he stuttered softly.

Miko gave a small smile, "So you can talk."

Carson nodded slightly before looking down in embarrassment. He stiffened when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Thank you for taking that hit for me," Miko smiled big and brightly at him.

Carson stared in slight awe before replaying, "Thank you for giving me the time of day."

They stood there is silence for a few moments, than the bell signally the end of the school day rang.

"Guess you can tell your host folks you had interesting day," Carson was warming up to Miko, "Sorry about all that happened. Guess you know to avoid me from now on or at least you will soon since I'm sure someone will tell you what's being said about me."

"I think I'd rather hear your side of the story since peeps have a way with screwing up the story events somewhere along the way," Miko smirked, "And I'm not going to avoid you because of today. In fact, you're right that today was interesting and I prefer interesting over boring like it usually is."

Miko grabbed him by the elbow and walked out of the building with him. They found Raf standing at the bottom of the steps with both their school bags. Miko picked hers up and slung the strap over head. Raf actually handed Carson his bag.

"Thanks for saving Miko," Raf smiled shyly.

Carson offered a small smile in return and he took his bag.

"Guess we'll see you tomorrow, right," Miko asked as she and Raf slowly walked toward their rides.

Carson nodded and turned the other way to head to his truck.

'Thank you for the friend,' Carson legit smiled for the first time in a long time.

A/N: Hey, peeps, may I have some opinions. This isn't the end, there is going to be more. I'm just a little if-ee about it.


	2. Soda Cans and Ziti

Energon Veggies Ch 2

Three alien life forms were hiding in plain sight as human children filed out of Jasper High. Each alien was waiting for one human in particular. Usually, the blue motorcycle, Arcee, would take Jack to work while the sports car and the green truck took Raf and Miko to their desert base.

But, something was different today. The living vehicles saw only two of their charges and they remained standing on the sidewalk rather than walking over. Jack and Raf stared at the school doors with a slight air of panic.

'Maybe, Miko got into trouble again,' they thought. But, if it had been trouble in school, Miko usually just got detention and that was the end of it. They noticed Raf had a black backpack in his arms along with his own on his back and Jack was holding Miko's bag, so Miko had to becoming.

Bulkhead was getting a bit edgy since Miko was his charge and he worried about her all the time since she had a healthy knack for getting herself into jams, but Jack noticed and waved his hand in a settle down and wait motion.

Just then, Miko came bounding out in her usual fashion except she was dragging an unfamiliar human along. The Autobots chuckled a little since the boy was obviously thrown by Miko's antics.

Before the two had even reached the bottom of the school steps, Jack set Miko's bag down next to Raf, jogged over to Arcee, and they took off for K.O. Burger. Bulkhead and Bumblebee continued to wait and watch their charges as well as the newcomer.

The mechs were curious as to the strange almost cautious exchange between Raf and the unnamed human. Raf handed him the backpack he been holding, so logic told them it belonged to their new friend. The kids seemed to say their good-byes and then parted ways.

Raf hopped into Bumblebee's backseat and they took off, but when Miko crawled into Bulkhead's passenger seat, she just tossed her bag into the backseat and sight. Bulkhead was instantly concerned by Miko's lack of enthusiasm over school being over and not getting detention.

"Hey, Miko, you okay? Did something happen today?"

"There's an understatement," Miko muttered.

Bulkhead pulled away from the school parking lot as Miko told him what had happened during study hall and by the end of her tale, he was mad at everyone who had been mean to the kid that had saved Miko.

"Wait, you said he was bleeding out of the back of his head," Bulkhead questioned and when Miko nodded, he continued, "Then shouldn't he go see a doctor or something to make sure everything in his processor is undamaged?"

"I offered to go with him while we were leaving the restroom to leave. He said he couldn't go see the hospital and when I asked him why, he just said it's complicated," Miko included air quotes with that last word.

"Something's not right here. This Carson kid sounds like a good person. Why is everyone like this to him?"

Miko actually scowled, "I don't know, but I'm gonna find out. Could you take me to my host parents' house to I can get something and then take me to his place?"

"Sure. Where does he live?"

Miko was silent for a second before responding, "Scrap! And, I don't even know his last name."

"Couldn't you just ask Jack or Raf?"

"I don't know. Those two were just as weird around Carson at first. At least, Raf warmed up to him. I don't know what Jack's deal with him is."

Miko pulled out her phone and texted both Jack and Raf, asking for Carson's address. Jack didn't respond, but Raf looked it up and sent it to her. While waiting, Miko had gone to her host home and swopped out some stuff.

"No use carrying heavy worthless textbooks around," Miko chirped as she jogged back to Bulkhead before her host parents realized she had been there.

Carson lived about five miles outside of the Jasper city limit in a rather large black painted house with vine plants growing up the side of the house. By the road was a black mail box, by the house was a shed and garage, and behind the house was a green house. In the driveway sat Carson's blue rusty truck, so Carson had to be home.

At first Miko smiled and Bulkhead commented about how interesting it looked compared to the homes in the city, but were silenced. As they got closer, they could see Vince and a couple of other thugs throwing soda cans at Carson's front porch. Carson was probably barricaded inside.

"Bulkhead, drop me off and get going."

"I can't drop you off here with this scrap going on!"

Miko scrunched her face, "Yes, you can because I'm still going to talk to Carson, but because of what's going on. He has probably called the cops and I can't be sitting you like this."

Bulkhead groaned and consented simply because he knew better then to argue with her, but he wasn't going to venture far just in case.

Miko hopped out and started sprinting toward litter hurdlers and swung her back at Vince. All the renegades stopped and glared.

"What do you think you're doing, Orient," Vince growled.

"One, I'm not an orient. I'm Japanese. Second, what do you think you're doing," Miko gestured to the mess in Carson's yard, "Didn't anyone ever tell you Go Green plus usually you throw a few things then you leave to avoid the cops."

They all started laughing.

Miko glared daggers before shouting, "What's so funny you jerks?"

"The cops aren't going to come. Even if pasty did call them. Yeah, they might chase us off, but then, they take advantage of opportunity and snoop around for proof that he does drugs," one the delinquents chuckled.

Miko stood there stunned, 'Not even the cops will help him? What happened to make even them not trust him either?'

"MIKO!'

All the teens standing turned to see Carson coming out the front door and running towards them.

Vince smirked, "Well, here's a rare opportunity."

The boys started throwing the cans directly at Carson and unfortunately none of them missed. Carson was pelted by them all over including his head, but he kept coming. Miko was pissed and pulled her bag back to try to hit Vince as hard as she could, but he saw it and knocked her down.

"Nice try, geisha whore," Vince sneered and pulled a fist back.

"Leave her alone," Carson yelled angrily.

Vince knew Carson had been close and turned his fist toward Carson, hitting him squarely in the stomach. A scream rang out, but it wasn't Carson or Miko. All thugs were stunned silent as they saw Vince grab the hand he had used against Carson. Vince was almost crying in pain and Carson wasn't the least bit fazed.

Carson quickly helped Miko up and guided her back toward his house. The gang had started to yell in anger and continued throwing things at them, but Carson made sure to put himself between Miko and flying cans.

Once inside, Carson locked the door and guide Miko to apart of the house that didn't have front windows. Miko had pulled out her cell.

"Please," Carson frantically begged, "Don't call the police."

"Don't worry, I'm not," Miko smiled gently before speaking into her phone, "If you're still close by and wanna help, by all means, give 'em hell!"

With that a loud screech and several honks could be heard. Carson could see out one of the front windows and saw a giant green truck whiz by, scaring off the thugs after nearly hitting them. Carson turned back to Miko in stunned amazement.

"Friend of yours," he was still panting a bit.

"Yep, he always has my back," she smiled triumphantly, "And he happened to be the guy that gave me a ride out here."

"Is he coming back?'

Miko looked at her watch before answering, "Probably not, he has work."

Carson edged toward the window to check and make sure they were safe, and then he turned back to her and smiled, "Thank him for me next time you see."

"Sure thing. Hey, I don't want to pry, but is that normal?"

Carson's smile turned sad as he gazed down, "Unfortunately, yes, which is why you probably shouldn't have come. They'll be back and Vince will probably cry whiplash and bring the police with him."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS," Miko shrieked, making Carson jumped, "THEY WON'T COME HELP YOU WHEN YOU'RE BEING ATTACKED, BUT THEY HAVE A PROBLEM WITH YOU HAVING ABS OF STEEL!"

Carson had been stunned by the outburst, but came forward and patted Miko on the head.

"You really don't know what's going on do you," Carson asked, but he already knew the answer.

"No," Miko huffed playfully at the hand on her head, "Which is partially why I came showed up. That and you took a conk to the head today. And, now you've been used for target practice. Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital or something?"

Carson saddened, "No, going to the hospital started all this."

"What do you mean?"

Carson looked thoughtful at Miko before answering, "Nope."

"What do you 'nope'," she scowled.

"You're angry enough as it. If I give you more ammunition, you might do something foolish," he teased, "How about something to eat instead? I was making ziti al forno."

With that, Carson started walking toward the kitchen that was decorating with sunflowers. Miko huffed, but followed Carson to the kitchen.

"Oh boy, I wasn't that hungry, but if you're offering, who am I to say no. What you cooking?"

Miko sat down at the table. She pulled her bag into her lap and ruffled through it before pulling out her sketch pad and colored pencils. Carson chuckled as he went over to the stove to find his water boiling, so he took the box of ziti noodles and carefully poured them into the pot. Miko watched Carson proceed to slice tomatoes and shred some cheese.

"It's called Ziti al Forno. It's an Italian dish my father taught me to make," Carson informed.

"So your dad is a chef?"

"No, actually he is landscaper or simply put he's a professional gardener. My mother is a professional interior decorating and right now, they are both in France because they were hired to help construct a hotel with botanical garden inside."

"Oh, so you're by yourself? That's good because I was wondering if I was gonna have to tear a new one into them for not helping you with these rumors, but if they're clear across the sea, I guess it can't be helped."

"Even if they were here right now, you shouldn't assume they know everything that's going on."

Miko stopped coloring and looked up at Carson, "You haven't told them."

"I can't. They're busy and one can't rely on their parents to take care of their problems forever, so," Carson fell silent.

He put the cooked noodles and all the other ingredients he had prepared into a casserole dish and carefully placed it into the oven. He had just set the timer when the doorbell rang. He cautiously headed toward the front door. Carson looked through the peephole and sighed in frustration.

'Why did he have to show up while Miko is still here,' Carson mused hopelessly.

Miko stood up and started to head toward Carson when she saw his shoulders slumped and he sighed deeply. She knew why when Carson opened the door and there stood a cop.

"Carson," the officer grumbled, "I hear you've been causing problems again."

Carson was about to respond, but Miko growled in annoyed frustration before stepping in.

"He's causing trouble! Do you not see what those thugs did to his yard? They should be arrested for extreme littering, assault on me, and attempted assault on him. It's not Carson's fault he has a rock hard drying rack," Miko fumed.

The officer just looked at Miko for a brief second before turning back to Carson.

"So you're adding under aged activities to your list of delinquencies."

Carson and Miko were confused then Carson flinched back and it hit Miko.

"YOU SICK WEIRDO," she shrieked, "UNLESS YOU'RE GONNA DO YOUR JOB AND HELP THE REAL VICTIM THEN GET OUT OF HERE!"

Miko pushed Carson back and was about to shut the door, but stopped.

"Oh, and by the way, the only thing in these pants is Pusheen panties."

The officer actually looked stunned which caused Miko to smirk as she slammed the door in his face. Carson was horror struck by many things that had just occurred.

"Miko, I'm so sorry he said that," Carson babbled, but Miko just blew it all off.

"Let's just go have some of that pasta your making and you tell me all this is about once and for all."

Carson was going to protest, but Miko cut him off again, "No, I want to know what's going on and I want to help you. I can tell you a good person and you don't deserve to be treated like this."

Carson didn't know what to say. He really didn't, but before he could come up with anything Miko had taken his hand and was dragging him toward the kitchen. Miko sat back down at the table and Carson got out two plates and forks, and a serving spatula.

"So I noticed there was a green house out back," Miko was trying to be smart about easing Carson into talking, "I'm assuming someone around here uses?"

Carson perked up a bit, "Yeah, my family grows our own veggies. We got the green house because the sun would just dry and shrivel anything we tried to plant."

"So the tomatoes you were cutting early, you grew yourself," Miko was impressed.

"Yeah, I can't remember the last time we bought store vegetables. At least, I know they're clean since I don't use pesticide or anything of that sort," he mused.

"Then how do you keep the bugs away?"

"Bug traps and there are types of candles and incense one can order that has a weird smell that deflects bugs."

The timer went off, so Carson got back to work by shutting off the timer, getting on oven mittens, and carefully pulling out the dish and setting on the stove top.

"Come up here and tell me how much you want because I've learned to never assume when it comes to women and food," Carson joked. Miko smiled as she got up to help.

"This smells awesome! Don't be afraid to pack it on. 'cause I've got a fast metabolism and I work out."

Miko struck a pose and at first Carson just stared dumbfounded before he busted up laughing.

A/N: Sorry for the wait and holy crap this thing is long, but I'm trying to develop Carson's character. Any questions just ask.

FUN TIME: Carson doesn't have a last name because I can't think of anything that sounds go, so I'll let you peeps suggest/vote.

Reviews are nice, but I know what I'm going to do now. The only question now is which of the three possible endings I have floating in my brain should be the main canon ending and thus written first.

A dark ending

B neutral ending

C happy ending


End file.
